The Spoiled Cinderella
by Lellida
Summary: The story of Cinderella, as told by a fellow servant. Think you know the tale? You're wrong! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

I decided to put up a prologue cause I think the story starts a little too abruptly. Tell me what you think- I can always remove it!  
  
****  
  
Hello, my name is Mabel. You don't know me, or how I am significant. Yet. Heard of that fairy tale Cinderella? Well this is where I come in. No I'm not the famous "CindersElla", but I do know the true story behind the tale, and I can tell you now, Cinderella needs no sympathy. What she really needs is a kick in the--- but this must be confusing you. How could a no- named brunette be involved with the legendary blond? I will tell you that right now...  
  
**** 


	2. The prince

They came when I was scrubbing the flagstones in the front yard. Being the lucky servant that I was, I was partnered with Ella, the whiny bitch who thought that just because her father was married to the mistress of the house she should get special privileges. It seems that miss princess never grew up in a household where one had to work to keep things clean. Well Madame Trachlein dispelled those pathetic beliefs very quickly, giving Ella daily chores to make her realize how fortunate she was. I will hand it to Madame- she may not be much to look at, but her morals are very high. Her other two children were brought up that way from the beginning and as such are sure to go far in life. But no, the little wench thought that she was becoming a servant and complains all the time about her terrible life and her worthless father. Blah blah blah. Oh here I go again, losing my train of thought because I am mad at that stupid blonde.  
  
Anyway, I had just finished the purple stones and had turned around to throw the dirty water upon Ella because she was griping about her nails, when I heard a noise behind me. I winced as I heard the horrific sound of mud. Mud that was being squished into the stones that I had just cleaned! I turned around to give who ever it was a piece of my mind when I came face to face with a boot. Not just any boot, a royal boot. Hearing a rather annoyed cough above me, I looked up, right into the face of the prince. He mistook my goggled stare for adoration. "I'm sorry dear" he said smoothly " I don't think you will have a chance with me. But you can go ahead and try" I didn't quite hear him which is probably a good thing on his half. It is true that the prince is a real looker, but he's much too stupid and vain to be much else, especially a the king. No, I was looking at the guard on his right.  
  
If I had ever believed in love at first sight, this was the closest thing to it. I mean aside from the extreme hotness of this guy, I caught his eye as well. Something about those deep green pools just made me melt inside. I don't know what it was, but a second later it was gone, replaced by the prince demanding to see the head of this household and why wasn't I listening to what this important man was saying and oh my your a pretty little thing.  
  
This last comment was directed at Ella. She blushed and hid her face with her hands. I rolled my eyes- she knew she was beautiful, she was just playing the innocent little servant again. "What's a fair beauty like you doing out here?" she prince said coolly "Well my fath." that was all she could get out before I clamped my hand over her mouth. "This way to the Madame" I said, turning briskly with Ella still in my grip, and a frowning prince trailing along.  
  
It seemed that Madame had already known of our guests as we arrived. She came bustling down in a full length wine colored gown with matching earrings. Her hair of course was stuck in it's usual position, looking like a cross between a beehive and a dead poodle. Her young face was made old looking with too much rouge and eyepowder. Perhaps I should be a bit more kind to my employer- she really isn't all that bad. But I just hated to have the prince see her like this. Madame made a deep curtsy and several cooing noises that could be interpreted as thank yous and how wonderfuls and my it's an honors. Then she ushered them into the dining room, sent Ella upstairs to change, and me to continue the flagstones. I suppose that I should have been glad to get rid of the royal, but I would have liked to see more of that guard. The face Ella made at me as she ran upstairs didn't help either, but I let it slide, promising myself that she would meet an unfortunate accident with the bottle of green dye that looked like shampoo. So wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize someone was in front of me until it was too late. I bumped into him and sent my water bucket flying, only to land, much to my dismay, on him crisp clean guard shirt. Yes, that's right. I had just nearly drowned my new love interest. I just stood there, not knowing what to say, what to do. The tears slowly started creeping up to the corners of my eyes, threatening to reveal themselves. 


	3. ouch

So when we last left our friend, she had just dumped a bucket of soapy water unto her crush. Let's see what happens. *note: yes the chapters are a bit short, but I want to but up more of the story soon, and just could not wait. Happy dance*  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The man looked at me, looked at me with those emerald eyes. Then he did a surprising thing. He started laughing. Tears of mirth streaked down his cheeks and he nearly collapsed. I didn't know what to do. I suppose I should have been relieved that he wasn't mad, but now he thought of me as a bumbling oaf. I said something like " I need to get more water" then I ran as fast as I could. It only occurred to me as I rounded the corner that I had forgotten my bucket.  
  
Washing the rest of the flagstones was harder, as I had to keep running back and forth getting more water in a bowl that I think was used for the cats. But since no one had owned felines here for at least 20 years, you can never be too sure. I had managed to finish all but a small patch by the fountain. As I started over there, my knuckles brazed the sharp corner of the bird feeder next to the fountain. This didn't hurt too much, but as I stepped backwards, I tripped over the cat bowl. Twisting around, I put my hands down to stop myself, only to discover that the gardener had decided to leave the rake out. My right hand fell hard onto the spikes and I fell onto the grass beside it, bleeding and dazed. It wasn't until I let out my breath that the pain shot through me.  
  
I looked at my hand. There were four puncture wounds running across my palm. Two were bleeding, and my knuckles weren't in great shape either. It was like my hand was on fire, with four pellets of lead melting on my palm. I touched the area gingerly, and was relieved to find no broken bones. Tears from earlier were about to resurface, but I wouldn't let them. Instead I cursed, using words I taught myself, that I knew would make perhaps even sailors ill.  
  
"Such a nice little flower like you shouldn't be using words like that." I spun around at the voice. It was the guard, still wet from our earlier meeting. His face held a look of flirting mockery, but when he saw my hand, his expression quickly changed from shock, then to a look of seriousness. "Here let me see." He said tenderly. Taking my hand he looked over the injuries. Opening up a bag that was next to him, he took out a bottle and a white cloth strip. Seeing my surprise at him carrying this around, he grinned. "A man of the royal guard must always be ready to help himself in times of crisis." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. Such a memorized speech. "Now this will sting a bit, but hold still." He ordered, uncorking the bottle.  
  
It did not sting just a bit. It hurt so badly that I punched him in the arm to get him to take the foul stuff off. He yelled in surprise. " Where did you learn to hit like that?" he inquired, rubbing his shoulder. "My brother" I managed to hiss. The guard grinned in mockery once again. "Ah I see. And did he teach you to throw water on unsuspecting visitors as well?" This was said as a joke, but after the actual incident, the rake, and everything, I didn't see it as a joke. I started crying, silent tears at first, then finally just sobbing like a baby.  
  
He put his arm around me awkwardly. "The name's Ethan." He said, probably just trying to break the uncomfortable situation. I took up the chance to change the subject. "Mabel" I said, still hiccuping. "Mabel, does that not mean beautiful?" he asked. I nodded grimly. "Rather ironic that I should be called that." Ethan frowned. "No, your beautiful." I gazed up at him, startled. No one had ever called me beautiful. I was just plain looking, nothing special about me. Yet this man looked at me as if I were a queen of some sort. I was about to tell him that it was HE that looked too radiant to be human, but the words got stuck in my throat and nothing came out except for a weak smile.  
  
Ethan smiled back, than slowly, almost afraid, he bent down and kissed me lightly, his lips brushing mine like a soft whispering promise of something yet to come. He leaned back and looked at me tentatively, waiting for my reaction. All I could say was "My hand doesn't hurt as much now." It was all the affirmative he needed. Drawing me close, he kissed me again, this time stronger, more passionately. I kissed him back just as firmly. It felt as if we were the only two beings left in the world. I knew then that if it wasn't love, then I would never marry anyway. We were a single creature, nothing could separate us, nor did I wish anything to.  
  
But unfortunately something did. Behind me I heard first a gasp, then that horribly familiar "Ahem". Reluctantly pulling away, I turned and came face- to-face with a rather pale Madame, a frowning prince, and a fuming Ella. 


	4. hiss

*Yes, I know, very short chapters. Oh and I own Mabel and Ethan. NO ONE IS TO TOUCH ETHAN! No, not even you Mabel (Mabel- "hey, not fair! He's mine!")*  
  
I just stood there, in Ethan's arms not sure what to do. Fortunately Ethan did. "Let me handle this." He whispered, letting me go. He walked over the prince and bowed low. "Your majesty, I can explain." The prince raised his eyebrow. "Then do so!" he commanded. Ethan took a deep breathe. "Your majesty, it was a bet with another guard as to who could kiss a servant from a wealthy household with out getting caught." Madame gasped and Ella's face turned in a smug mask. I bit my lip as the prince relaxed and started laughing. "Well it seems that you have lost the bet. Perhaps you should make it up to this young lady?" Ethan nodded and turned. He must have seen my troubled look, for he winked at me. Then he tossed a few coins at me. "Here you go wench." He said nonchalantly. I still wasn't sure if it was all set up or not, but I did know that I wanted to at least shock the prince. "you little---!" I yelled, feigning fury at Ethan. The prince paled and reached into his pocket, no doubt for smelling salts as I yelled a few more strings of curses. Ethan just stood there trying not to laugh, and failing miserably.  
  
"It is time for us to leave" the prince said faintly. "Come along Edgar." Ethan grinned. "That was my father's name. The idiot still doesn't know mine." He whispered as he walked past. I grinned. "Goodbye" I said softly. As they disappeared through the gate, I picked up the coins at my feet and turned to face Madame. Ella's face still looked rather smug, but Madame's held a look of amusement. "It seems that you have caught the eye of someone. A rather handsome someone at that." Ella looked rather confused at this. "B..But did he say that he only kissed her for a bet. So even if Mabel DID like him, he didn't like her." This last bit was emphasized a bit too much, and it was obvious of her intentions by saying it. Fortunately Madame came to my rescue. "Don't be stupid Ella, anyone could tell that he was lying. Well anyone except the prince. Thank the gods he enjoys bets and gambling or you would have been in quite a bit of trouble Mabel." I grinned at the thought of the prince trying to teach me a lesson.  
  
"What did the prince want here?" I asked. Madame rolled her eyes. "I really have no idea. He just went on and on about how if we lived up to be the loyal subjects that he knew we were, no trouble would come to anyone. Seems there's an uprising somewhere and the prince is going around to all the houses trying to keep his allies in line." Ella piped in about here. "He also said that I was lovely and if my parents." she turned and glare at Madame. ".kept treating me like a slave then I was welcome to come live with him." I snickered. "What, to be his love slave? You must get some sense into that empty cavern of yours. You are not a slave, nor are you even a servant. You're just a spoiled brat who thinks that because you're nobility you don't have to even lift a pinkie for the rest of your fellow man." Oh how good the truth felt to say it. But Ella looked as if she had just swallowed something that didn't agree with her. "Why you ungrateful little whore! I should have you put in the stocks for insulting me like that! I should."  
  
But that was as far as her threat got. A hand was laid gently but firmly upon her shoulder. "I think it is time for you to go inside Ella." Madame said icily. "If you dislike the way you are treated then I suggest you find somewhere else to live." Ella looked at her with shock. No one had ever told her that she had to except something. I just stood there, taking in with pleasure, the way Ella's mouth snapped open, then shut again, open and shut, like a dying fish. Finally she regained her composure, turned and stormed into the house. I winced as I heard glass shattering, knowing that I would be partially to blame for it. Madame turned to face me, an I was surprised to see a hint of a smile upon her face.  
  
"I want you to know that if you ever do that again, I cannot come to your rescue." I nodded, unsure if she meant the tiff with Ella, or with the prince, or my time with Ethan. Madame smiled, then noticing my hand, frowned. "What happened?" I looked down. I had almost forgotten that. "Just an accident. I suggest you tell the gardener to put the rake away next time.'' Madame paled again. " Oh dear, is it all right?" I nodded. "Eth- the guard dressed it for me. I guess what you saw was a thank you for that." Madame looked at me, then let loose a rather loud laugh. "You don't fool me" she said chuckling. "I know you fancy him. I would if I were still your age. But you must understand that you will probably never see him again." " I do" I said. "Well go ahead and take a break. The stones are well done." With that Madame turned and walked away.  
  
I held my now throbbing hand, thinking of the words she had just said. I would never see him again. That was probably true, but why hadn't it crossed my mind yet? I looked down at the coins still in my hand. This was all I ha left from him, and it was thrown at me as a joke, which I still wasn't quite sure was truly a joke or not. Did Ethan love me? Was it really a bet? I hoped that he had just said that to avoid the prince's wrath, but what if he hadn't? Suspicion and doubt plagued my mind. I did the only thing I could think of. Walking over to my quarters, I flung myself on my bed and cried. Then I took a nap. 


	5. the letter

So here I am back from camping. Lucky for all of you, I went on a writing spree and finished almost two chapters! Yea sorry the last chapter was kinda sucky. Any one who is confused at who "Cinderella" is, relax. All will be understood in due time. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
The next day I was cleaning the chandelier in the entrance hall when the bell rang. With Madame and Sir out, and no one else around I was free to answer the door. Sliding down the banister, I landed on my butt with a thud. Getting up and brushing myself off, I opened the door and came face- to-face with a royal messenger. He frowned at me as I curtsied. "Is the lord or the lady of this house around?" he sniffed. "No sir" I replied stiffly. "They have entrusted the affairs of the household to me for the day." The messenger shuddered at the idea. "Very well." He sighed. "Here are two letters from the royal palace. Make sure that they get to the appropriate persons. Think you can handle that wench?"  
  
I responded by slamming the door on his face. Palace servants- they thought they were better than others of their same class. Lowly scum if you ask me. And no one EVER called me a wench. I looked down at the letters in my hand. One was addressed to the Trachlein family, from the prince himself. I looked at the other letter and almost dropped it. It was addressed to me! More specifically it was addressed to "Mabel, the beautiful."  
  
Before I could dwell on who sent me it (I wonder), Ella came whisking into the room like a hurricane. Stuffing my letter into my sash, I handed her the other one and hurried upstairs. I had just reached the top of the staircase when an ear-piercing shriek filled the house and brought Madame's other daughters, Ann and Nina, running down the stairs. "What's wrong Ella?" Ann asked, panicked. Ella just pointed to the letter. Nina peered at it and gasped. "A formal ball! How exciting!" Ann grinned. "Yes, that does sound like fun!" Ella looked at them as if they had just turned purple. "But.But what would I wear?" I rolled my eyes while Nina, being the kinder of the two, chuckled gently. Ann just laughed aloud. "Ella don't be stupid. You have the largest wardrobe of all of us"  
  
I sensed a storm coming so I hurried upstairs before Ella could unleash her fury. Once I found a safe spareroom to read in, I lit a candle and opened my letter.  
  
Dear Mabel  
  
I hope that my lie didn't convince you as well.  
  
I wish to see you again. As I am sure you will  
  
know soon, there is a ball being held about 3 weeks  
  
away. Every noble family requires a handservant  
  
to help them with their coaches. I am sure you could  
  
convince your family to let you go. I will be on front  
  
entrance guard duty until 10. Then I shall meet you in  
  
the gardens by the gazebo. Call me a classic romantic  
  
but I see you as a red rose. So beautiful and delicate,  
  
but you have your thorns and I respect that. Therefore,  
  
what better place to meet than a garden where the rose  
  
meets the insignificant beetle. I hope that this letter isn't  
  
too demanding or insulting, but I can't sleep at night because  
  
I keep thinking of you. I am new at this, but I believe this is  
  
what the poets call Love.  
  
Ethan  
  
I sat down hard on the floor dazed. Then the tears started. Tears of joy, relief, and amazement. My thoughts were ended all too abruptly as the doors flung open. Hastily stuffing the letter into my sash, I stood up, facing a rather amused Ann, a worried Nina, and once again, a furious Ella. "Where have you been?!" Ella demanded. "I've been calling you for the last five minutes!" I dropped a quick curtsey. I had to be careful what I said around Ann and Nina, because unlike Ella, they would repeat my "misconduct" to the headservant, Belinda. She made a tornado seem friendly. "I was just checking for any linens that needed to be cleaned. I was distracted by a trail of cockroaches along the table edge." The last bit was said just to make her squirm.  
  
"Well come along. We have loads to do. Only three weeks until the ball!" She whisked away to her room and I reluctantly followed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Oh damn, another short chapter. The next one is longer, I think. 


	6. the dress

Ok I lied. This chapter isn't very long either. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
The next morning there was a mass meeting for all the household servants. When it was quiet, Belinda began her speech. "As you all know, there is a formal ball being held in just three weeks at the castle." There was excited chitter- apparently some kitchen maids hadn't been informed- but Belinda quieted them down with a glare. "Therefore," she continued, "we must all do our best to help the Trachlein family. I am assigning Matthew to go with them the night of the ball as a hand for the coach. That is all. You are dismissed."  
  
As the throng on servants dispersed, I made my way up to Belinda. "Excuse me ma'am" I said curtsying. "might it be possible for me to go with Matthew to the ball? He may need, help with having both the carriage and the horses to handle." Belinda regarded me with suspicion. "Are you a stablehand?" Confused, I shook my head. "Do you have any skills with handling coaches?" she inquired. "No but-" "But?" Belinda raised an eyebrow. "Have a secret agenda do we?" I was silent. She leaned in close. "Know this Melinda. You are a servant. A lowly servant. That is all you are and all you ever will be. You follow my orders until you are fired, then you live on the streets until you die, or some other fool employs you. Don't meddle with the affairs of others above your status. Do I make myself clear?" I ground my teeth together to keep the rage in. "Mabel'' I murmured. "What?" Belinda leaned in closer. "My name is Mabel!!!!" I screamed into her ear. She staggered back, then slapped me across the face. "Get out of here. If I hear of you trying to weasel your way to the ball again, you will wish that you had been fired. Now go!" I ran out of the room, blinded by tears.  
  
The rest of the day was a gray one. I was assigned to go shopping for items that were needed for the ball. This task left me with too much time to think. Why had I even asked Belinda? I should have just stowed away on the carriage. But I knew that plan was impossible. I would never see Ethan again save for a glimpse during parades. The thought eroded at me, too unbearable to comprehend.  
  
So wrapped up was I in my own thoughts that I nearly missed the next stop, Sewing and Fabrics. Walking in, I gave my order to a rather sour- faced woman; 2 satchels of needles, 3 spools of black thread, 1 spool of red thread, 2 feet of lace, and one yard of gold silk. She went off to fill the order, leaving me free to look around. My eyes slid across the racks of fabric, the shelves of lace buttons and thread, and finally to a piece of heaven. It was a dress, a beautiful midnight blue dress with a delicately tapered waist, a lacy neckline, billowing sleeves, and a fashionably short train. I looked at the dress and felt a strange idea form in my head. Why didn't I go to the ball as a guest? I could go in masked, meet Ethan, then leave masked, maybe even run away with him. I knew all the laws about servants attending public events, and the consequences, but at the moment, none of them mattered.. Hadn't Queen Cythnia, or what-ever-her- name-was, do that over 200 years ago in order to become royalty? Couldn't I do that too? Seeing that dress made me believe that it was possible.  
  
I turned to the now waiting shopkeeper. "Excuse me, but how much is that dress? The blue one on display." She sniffed. "Much more than you'll ever have." She said haughtily. She told me the price and my eyes must have bulged. I would never make that much money. Sadly I got my order and trudged out of the store. I got about two blocks when I saw something in the street. It was red and shown like a ruby. Digging it out of the dirt, I inspected it closer. It WAS a ruby! A ruby that had been cut into the shape of a heart- most unusual. How could it have ended up in the street? I didn't think about the question, didn't care. I knew what I was going to do with that ruby. I turned and ran all the way back to the Sewing Shop.  
  
Once I got there I burst through the door. Panting, I plopped down the gem on the counter, in front of the pickled lady. "Will.. Will this..be enough to pay. for the dress." She eyed me with suspicion. For what seemed like eternity, she just stood there, staring at me, then the ruby, then me again. Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed a chunk of my hair. I was too surprised to move. "Where did you get this wench?" She hissed. "Who did you steal from? A noblewoman, a vendor? Answer me!" She yanked cruelly on my hair forcing me to nearly crawl up unto the counter with a strangled cry. "I found it. In the road! I swear! Please, let go!" I wailed. She did, but only to throw me unto the floor. I sat there, dazed, rubbing my head. I turned up to look at her and was met with an icy glare. "Get out of here now you dirty little bitch. Be thankful that I will not call the authorities on you. Now scat!"  
  
Under any other circumstances I wouldn't have listened to her. Now I just pick up my bundle and ran out of the store. My dreams gone, my love lost forever.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Ok for all of you that feel the ruby was a bit cheesy, don't worry- I have plans for that ruby. 


	7. the plot thickens

Oooo exciting new twist to the story. Yes, it is short once again. The mystery of the ruby is revealed. **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The next day started out worse than the first. My hand still ached horribly, so I couldn't do much labor. So Belinda sent me out to the shops again. I saw the list and had to crush a cry. There on the list was another order at Sewing and Fabrics. I nearly went back to Belinda and asked her to change my task. But then I would have to explain why I didn't want to go, and after her threat, I had no desire to do so. So I made my way grudgingly down the streets. In my pocket were the coins Ethan had given me, providing me with some spending power. But my thoughts weren't on what I could buy. How had I been so stupid yesterday? Of course the sour-faced woman would be suspicious of the ruby. I really was lucky that she didn't call the guards or something. The only problem today was how I was going to face her.  
  
I went to all the other stores first, delaying my going in there as long as possible, as if a few more seconds would make her forget what had happened. But soon there was no avoiding it. Slowly I walked up the steps and opened the door to Sewing and Fabrics. I screamed inwardly as I saw who was at the counter- the pickle lady once again. I walked up to the counter, eyes downcast, and gave her my order. She eyed me knowingly and went to get the things on the list. I kept my eyes on the floor. I couldn't bring myself to look at the beautiful dress. The dress that I almost had owned, but would never have in real life. If I looked at it, I would know my life with Ethan would never be, that Belinda's words were painfully true. Finally the order was ready. I paid the bill and turned to leave.  
  
I was at the door when I heard a "You there" coming from behind me. Turning, I saw the sour lady holding up the dress of my dreams. I had thought that the blue one was gorgeous, but I was wrong. This one was in a bright rose red, even more lovely than the blue. I wondered why the storekeeper was torturing me so- showing me this gorgeous work of art that I could never own- when I saw the bright yellow stain that ran down the front. I just stood there, numb, listening to the clerk. "This was a special order for someone, but they decided that they didn't want it. Then on top of it my assistant spilled turpentine all over the skirt of it. I was going to throw it out, but I figured you might want it. Heaven knows what a wench like you could do with something like this but." she trailed off. It took me a few seconds to realize that this was the closest to her saying that the dress was mine. I wanted to run up to it, wanted to try it on now, but something held me back. A question in my mind.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Why are you giving this to me?" The pickle lady squirmed. "I.ah.. I took that ruby in to the jewelers yesterday. It seems that he had dropped one just like that sometime yesterday morning. He wishes for you to visit the jewelry store on your way out of town." I just stood there, blinking. So she had been wrong about me and she knew it. This was her way of trying to make it up to me. But how could I be sure that she wouldn't call guards on me after I left? And what about that stain? The pickle lady shifted uncomfortably, waiting. I walked up and took the dress from her, feeling the soft silk-like fabric. I am sure the pickle lady wanted me to get out of the store right then, but I wasn't about to let her off that easily. "How much is it for a bolt of the red cloth, a satchel of needles, and a spool of red thread?" I asked. She just looked at me like I was crazy. "Much more than you have I am sure." She managed to gasp out. Fishing into my pocket, I took out a gold coin and plopped it onto the counter. "Think you can handle it?" I almost added wench, but I remembered who I was talking to. The pickle lady's mouth just snapped shut, then opened again, like a fish. Finally she stumbled over to the shelves and gave me my order. Taking the coin gingerly between her fingers, she said "Will that be all?" in a quivering voice. I almost laughed aloud. Her treating me like a customer! "That is it. Thank you." I said primly, as I flounced out the door, my treasures in hand.  
  
Once outside of the store and a block away, I did a happy dance and yelled at the top of my lungs. People in the street gave me quite a few odd looks, but I didn't care. I was going to the ball! I could actually go to the ball and meet Ethan! I did a couple more skips, then I headed for the jewelers. Timidly I opened the door and stepped in. I didn't know what to expect after my encounter with the pickle faced female. As I entered, I was greeted by a plump man who was bald and rather old, with a few missing teeth. I knew I liked him instantly. "Hello there, is there something you need?" he asked kindly. Seeing no one else in the store, I made my way up to the counter. "The.the storekeeper over at Sewing and Fabrics said you wanted to see me. About the ruby I found." He smiled. "Ah yes, she also said that you were trying to buy, what was it? A dress with it. Why would you need such an expensive dress? This wouldn't have anything to do with the upcoming ball now would it?" He eyed me curiously.  
  
I didn't know what to say. He seemed so trust-worthy, but I wasn't sure. I just ended up blurting out the whole story, from the prince's visit to the dress today changing only the names around. He listened intently, never interrupting, only nodding at times. When I was done, he sat back, silent. Finally in a quiet voice, he spoke. "I must say that you are very courageous to be going to a ball. I hope that you won't get caught. Do you know that penalty is if you do?" I nodded. Death in the most unpleasant forms. The man studied me. Suddenly he clapped his hands. "All right then, if you are going to a royal ball, you must have royal jewelry." Pulling out a wooden box, he handed it to me. I opened it and gasped. Jewels of all sorts- diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and many more that I couldn't name. All seemed to be cracked in some way, but they were still gorgeous. What did this mean? "Why...why are you showing these to me? Surely you don't mean." I trailed off as the storekeeper chuckled warmly. "These gems are practically worthless because of the mistakes I made in them. Yes I do mean for you to have a few. It's just my way of saying thank you for finding that ruby. It is an engagement present for one of the prince's guards. Ethan I believe his name is."  
  
I looked up startled. "What did you say his name was?" I gasped. The man looked confused. "Ethan I believe. But I never was good with names. Why?" "Oh no reason." I said. My thought swam around. Ethan, engaged? Of course this man could be wrong, but if he wasn't? I stood there numbly as the jeweler took out different gems and decided what to use. "I think red will go with your dress." He said slyly. Looking down, I realize that I had no way of concealing these things from Madame, or Belinda, or anyone. I started to panic, but fortunately the jeweler pulled out a canvas bag. "Here, you can use this. I think Garnets for your ears, and we'll use these four rubies in a tiara." Then he was off, setting them in pieces of gold he claimed he couldn't use for paying customers, polishing the stones, and what not. I woke out of my daze enough to ask him if he could make me a glass pendant in the shape of a rose. He consented, but refused to let me pay. Finally all of the jewelry was done. "Thank you ever so much." I said groggily. The jeweler grinned and clapped me on the shoulder. "I hope you have a good time at the ball and achieve your goals." I nodded and left the store. I now had a new goal in mind. I must find out if Ethan was in fact engaged, and if he was, why did he love me? 


	8. crack!

For the next week I worked on the dress in secret. I sewed mostly at night, but all my breaks during the day were used as well. I fitted the dress to my body, and sewed the extra fabric unto the stain, creating a fold-like area on the front of the skirt. It wasn't corresponding to the latest fashions, but I thought it was gorgeous non-the-less. I hid the dress, along with the jewelry, in my bed roll during the day. I also invested in a pair of sturdy, yet elegant walking slippers. The newest rage was glass slippers, but I didn't buy into it. Who would be walking around in glass? It would break with even the slightest amount of pressure. Marketing fads- they never were very sensible. The slippers I bought were cheap, but went well with my dress anyway. Those were kept in the bed roll as well.  
  
I occurred to me one day that Ethan could very well be giving that ruby to me!. The thought randomly popped into my head while I was scrubbing the floor in the entrance hall. Why hadn't I ever thought of it before? I was so happy I jumped up to do a dance right then and there. Unfortunately my foot slipped on the wet tiles and I fell into the bucket of soapy water, much to the annoyance of Wendy, who was helping me. Needless to say I had to get more water and finish the rest of the tiles under Belinda's supervision while Wendy took a break. I was much more careful after that.  
  
Two days before the ball, the house turned into the lower levels of Hell. Ella ran screaming through the house with only a shift on, claiming that she couldn't find the dress she was wearing to the ball. Even Ann and Nina, who were normally so level headed, spent hours in front of the tall mirror in the dining room, practicing curtseys and polite smiles. Twice I tripped over them as they were sweeping into a curtsy (bending that low cannot be good for you) and was forced to hear a lecture from them about how servants should watch where they were going and be careful of all the important people. I was glad that they didn't call Belinda on me though.  
  
For some reason Ella decided that I was the only one able to help her. This resulted in me missing many breaks to fit different corsets on her, then to catch as she practiced fainting, or truly fainted from the apparatus she was wearing. Honestly these wealthy women, killing themselves for a small waist. I was fortunate that I had finished my dress the day before because I was given no time to relax between Ella and the rest of my chores. I tried to be nonchalant amid the chaos, but my own heart yearned to go try on my entire ensemble and practice curtseys and smiles. I still had details to work out, such as when I was going to leave the ball, if ever, how I would meet Ethan with out others seeing me, how I would find out if I was the one he wanted to marry, and other things.  
  
The next day I was summoned up two hours early to clean and wax the coach. I suppose it was my punishment from Belinda for ever asking to help with the coach at the ball. I came in sore and rather wet to begin my regular chores. As I closed the front door softly so as not to wake anyone, I heard a soft "psst" and turned. There stood Ella at the top of the stairs. She motioned me to come up, so I did. "Look!" she whispered excitedly, pointing to her feet. I looked down. She had gone out and bought those stupid glass slippers. "Ella, you know your mother will kill you if she sees you wearing them." I trailed off as Ella's expression changed from joy to anger. "She is NOT my mother!" She hissed. "Besides these aren't that hard to walk in. Watch."  
  
Before I could stop her, Ella starting descending the stairs in those stupid inventions. She had gotten four stairs down when the heel on her left shoe cracked slightly. She turned to inspect it, lost her balance on the other foot and plunged, screaming, head over heels, down the rest of the stairs and landed on the floor with a sickening crack. She lay there in a daze as I ran down the stairs to help her. "Can you walk?" I said urgently. Ella shook her head, her face extremely pale. "I think my leg is broken." She whispered. I was afraid she would faint, but instead she took a deep breath and peeled of her shoes. Handing them to me, she gasped out. "Please.please don't let mother see these. It's bad enough about my leg, but if she knew those were the cause." She trailed off. I nodded, and stuffed the shoes into the pockets of my apron. Then I flew to Madame's and Sir's bedroom.  
  
I never knew Madame could run, but she nearly slid down the banister to get to Ella. Sir went to fetch a doctor, while Madame, Ann and Nina stood by Ella, comforting her. "What happened?" Madame inquired. "I was coming in from waxing the coach when I saw Ella at the top of the stairs." I explained. Ella paled even more, but I wasn't about to betray her. "She started down the stairs, but ended up falling from basically the top stair." "I tripped on my gown." Ella put in sheepishly. Madame smiled at Ella. "Nothing to be ashamed of, everyone looses their grace at the most inopportune times." Ella started to smile back, then stopped, a look of horror on her face. "The ball!" she cried. "It's tomorrow! I can't go!" Ann patted her arm reassuringly. "Now, now, we have to find out what the doctor says. You may just have a bad sprain."  
  
I was about to mention the crack I heard, when Belinda came storming into the room. "Mabel, where the hell have you been! I've. Oh pardon me Madames." Belinda curtsied, flustered. I grinned at the fact that Belinda had cursed in front of them, but my grin disappeared once Belinda looked at me. "What happened?!" she demanded, as if it was my fault in some way. "I. I was coming in and I saw Ella at the top of the stairs. She tripped and fell before I could reach her." Belinda glared at me. "You lie! How could you do this to one of those who employs you?! I'll have you fired for this. I'll have you hanged! Why I'll." It was Ella who rescued me. "Please," she said faintly, tapping Belinda's knee. "She didn't do this. I tripped. She went and got help. If it wasn't for her." Belinda glared at me one more time. "Well, then better get to chores soon Mabel." She said gruffly, turning and hurrying out of the room.  
  
I sat back, digesting what had just happened. Belinda was trying to blame me for something that obviously wasn't my fault. And Ella had been on MY side. I turned to her and mouthed a thank you. She smiled and mouthed "you too". With that I ran off to do chores so Belinda wouldn't find another reason to fire me. 


	9. troubles in the magic department

I forgot to mention it, but Mabel also bought a red mask to wear to the ball. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
That afternoon I went upstairs to give Ella back her shoes. I had finished all of my tasks and with Belinda no where to be found, I was free to do as I liked. As I approached her door, I heard crying from within the room. This struck me by surprise. Ella never truly cried, she just sort of screamed and tears came out of her eyes. But this sounded like someone was extremely upset in there. Opening the door a crack, I saw Ella sitting on the floor, her leg wrapped in bandages from her hip to her foot. I bit my lip. It looked like her leg was indeed broken. I was about to enter, when the air next to Ella started to shimmer and glow. I didn't move from my spot, just watched as slowly, out of nowhere, a woman appeared. Ella was just as surprised as I was- she gave a sort of surprised hiccup and fell backwards.  
  
There was nothing normal about this woman. She was covered, head to toe, in an almost blinding light. She wore a pale blue dress that seemed to be covered with diamonds of all different sizes. Her hair seemed to be a pale blonde, almost white and her face held the look of a concerned mother. I couldn't decipher too much else because of the glare coming off of her. Ella wasn't to happy about this either. I suppose I couldn't blame her. If a glowing person randomly showed up in my room, I'd be annoyed as well. "Do you mind?" Ella snarled, covering her eyes. The woman gave an offended sigh and toned down the glow. She looked like something out of a fairy tale story. Had she wings, I would have guessed she was a fairy. Since not, I decided on nymph. Ella just sat there gaping at her. "Who. who are you?" she whispered.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm your fairy godmother, Tina. Who else do you think would care this much about you?" As much as I disliked Ella, that was no way to speak to someone, especially someone in pain. Ella glared at her. "Some godmother you are." Ella said icily. "If you really cared about me then you would have nipped this problem at the bud." The fairy examined her wand leisurely. "You mean when the prince visited? I don't have the power to make anyone fall in love." Her words took both me and Ella by surprise. Ella paled. "How did you know about that?" she breathed. Tina smirked. "I know everything about you. Like how you won't be able to see him tomorrow at the ball because you disobeyed your mother and broke your leg because of it." Ella looked helplessly at the her, then burst into tears once again.  
  
Tina leaned in closely to Ella, her expression softening. "Do you love the prince?" Ella nodded miserably. "No I mean do you truly love him?" the fairy lifted Ella's chin, looking her in the eye. "Are you willing to sacrifice it all for him? If he wasn't the prince, would you still marry him?" Ella met Tina's gaze steadily. "Yes." She said. Tina let go of her face and slowly stood up. Then she clapped her hands. "Very well then, problem solved." Ella lifted her tear stained face to look at the crazed creature. "What are you mad? I can't go to the ball like this." She gasped, gesturing to her leg. Tina sighed. "I'll fix that. You will have from 9 till midnight with out a broken leg. That's all my powers can do. After that, you'll be on your own. I don't suggest hobbling around the dance floor." She smiled at her own joke. Ella regarded the fairy with suspicion. "What do you want in return." Tina stood up tall. "Oh you humans, you think that when ever someone helps you, they always want something in return. I'm your fairy godmother. I delight in helping my poor human subject." Ella giggled and she stopped her obviously memorized speech. "How about those gorgeous blue satin slippers and the string of opals?" "Done" Ella said, sitting up and brushing herself off. "And Tina, thank you." Tina smirked and disappeared in that awful glowing act.  
  
I waited a few minutes before knocking on the door. Then I entered and gave Ella's shoes to her. Her eyes were dancing. I quickly left, questions in my head. Ella love the prince? She loved him enough to give away jewels and shoes for him? She loved him enough to cry over him? Did Ethan love me that much? Did I love HIM that much? And why didn't I have a fairy godmother?  
  
The next day passed with out incident and eight o'clock came around much too fast. The house was filled with scathes and scathes of cloth, the cooing of polite thank yous, and an occasional shriek. Ella was the only one who actually remained calm and silent through all of this. She kept to her room, claiming she was ill. I knew she was probably just as busy as the rest of us, trying on her dress, fussing with her hair, but I let it slide, nothing I could do about it. Finally Ann, Nina, Madame and Sir were all on their way out to the coach. I held the door open, suppressing a snicker. Madame looked like a rather large, yellow-and-pink cream puff. She had difficulty waddling into the coach, but eventually managed to fit in. Then they were off, leaving me here. All the other servants had gone, so that left me with Ella and Belinda.  
  
I decided to go to sleep. At 9 o'clock, movement woke me up. I saw Ella, her leg perfectly fine. She had on her dress, her jewelry, the whole ensemble. But something was missing. I looked again and realized she wasn't wearing any shoes. But wait, she WAS wearing shoes! The idiot was still wearing those god-awful glass slippers of hers. I wouldn't be surprised if she broke her neck while getting to the ball. I almost got up and told her about her stupidity, but something held me back. Besides, if she knew that I knew about her leg, I would probably be a corpse in the back alley by sunrise. I lay still and watched her slip out of the house. I waited ten more agonizing minutes until I was sure she was gone. Then I set about to get ready myself.  
  
First I tiptoed upstairs and used Ella's bathtub to bathe in. I was careful to light only one candle and to not splash. I used all of Ella's different soaps, save for the one I had put dye into. Why she didn't use this one yet, I didn't know, but it didn't really matter. I didn't think she was that smart to figure out it wasn't shampoo, she just didn't notice it yet or something. Bath done, I slowly crept downstairs, stark naked, to get my dress on. I had just rounded to corner by the dining room, when I heard a loud snort. I instinctively jumped back behind the wall, waiting to hear Belinda's voice or footsteps come around the corner. When nothing happened, I peeked around the corner.  
  
It appeared that Ella had already taken care of Belinda. She lay, snoring, at the dining room table, wine bottle in hand. I guessed that there was more in that bottle than just wine. I tiptoed back to my room, leaving her there as a nice surprise to Madame and Sir once they got back. Entering my room, I unfolded my dress, my gorgeous dress. Slipping the dress on, I felt giddy with happiness. It didn't matter now that I wasn't sure about Ethan. It didn't matter what I had done to get this far. What mattered was it had happened, and this was to be a night I wouldn't forget. Once the dress was on, I slipped back upstairs to do my hair. Braiding Ella's so many times gave me experience- in no time I had achieved a complicated array of braiding and curls atop my head. It wasn't much, but it let my head move freely and didn't look nearly as bad as my usual style. The touches of make- up came next. I didn't dare use too much as Ella was sure to notice, but I used enough to brighten my face. Not that anyone would see it, but oh well.  
  
After that, the jewelry and the shoes were last. I decided to take a glance in the mirror. I turned, expecting the worse, but was met with a pleasant surprise. I didn't look half bad. Maybe even. pretty. I grinned foolishly and swept into a deep curtsy. "How do you do Ethan dear?" I cooed to my reflection. "So wonderful to see you. Then Belinda let out a snort that almost made me ruin my dress. Grabbing my mask, I quickly ran out the front door and onto the street.  
  
Once outside, I stood on the front step, drinking in the cool evening breeze like a refreshing draught. Tonight was going to be amazing, I told myself. Then I started down the street. The castle wasn't too far away, but I had to hurry a bit. I had gone about a block when suddenly, I was met with insane laughter. Whirling around, I came face-to-face with an old crone. Well not exactly face-to-face. She only came up to my waist. She tipped a bit and spoke in a slurred voice. "Areeeeee you that *hiccup* one servant girrrl? Mabbbbeelllll?" she asked. "Um, yes, that's me" I said, not sure whether it was a good idea to tell her or not. The woman grinned and slapped me on the butt. "I'veee been lookin all over fer yerrrrr. I'm yerrr *hiccup* fairy godmather, Diane. I heard you's been wantin to go to the ball. Gonna help you some."  
  
If I wasn't already running a bit late, I would have laughed and questioned her. So I did have a fairy godmother. She was a drunken lunatic on the street. Oh well, I suppose that servants get the lower ones. "Look, Diane, I don't need your help" "Sure ya do!!!" she yelled. "Yer not gonna win the prince's heart in THAT." I was hurt, amused and angry at the same time. I decided to be amused so she wouldn't try anything stupid. "Look, I really don't..." But that was as far as I got before Diane raised her wand. "Any guy who loooksss at yer *hiccup* face'll see his true love. That's the only way I can seee you gettin the prince honey." With that she tapped me on the head. Actually she hit me on the head. It hurt. I was about to do something about her, when I heard a yell form across the street. Looking over, I saw a man I had never seen before, running at me full speed. "Jeanette!" he yelled "My sweet, what are you doing here? Give your love a kiss!" I panicked. Running was not an option and of course Diane was no where to be seen, so I did the only thing I could think of. I quickly tied my mask around my head, stopping the man within an inch of me.  
  
Scratching his head, he stammered an apology. "Dreadfully sorry miss, but you see, I thought you were my wife, Jeanette. I can't understand why." "It's quite all right. Perhaps I looked like her in this moonlight?" I asked hopefully. The man bit his lip. "No, that's the strangest. Jeanette is balding, extremely fat, and has mottled skin." I decided to make it my lifelong goal to find my fairy godmother and kill her. 


	10. upon entering

When I finally arrived at the ball, sweaty and pissed off, it was almost 10 o'clock. As I rounded the bend, I caught a glimpse of Ethan's back as he went around the castle, probably into the garden. Resisting the urge to run after him, I stood tall, straightened my mask, and walked up the steps to the castle and entered. Right inside the door, there was a guest sign in book. Probably so the royal family could see how many important allies had shown up. After a moment of decision, I grinned, and wrote down Heir Roland Ferdanine. He was the most powerful ruler within a 200 mile radius of here. That would cause the royal family some gray hairs. Giggling at myself, I readjusted my mask self-consciously, then stepped through the door and into the ball room.  
  
The first thing that entered my senses was the music. Radiant and bright, it caused me to want to find a partner and twirl upon the dance floor. Keeping my feelings in check, I proceeded down the steps and into a whirl of colors, and sound. Bright banners hung gaily from the ceiling, so thick that they looked like a colony of huge butterflies, swaying to the music. The dance floor was littered with brightly colored frocks, and the sound of laughter was heard constantly, more enlightening than the music. The happiness was very infectious. Smiling, I made my way down the stairs into the bright shifting rainbow below.  
  
I walked through the crowd, trying to get to the other side of the ball room. Many stared at me, but I only hoped it was because I was wearing a mask. It seemed that way as some of the women were as well, a few with an amused expression on their face, others with disdain that I would wear something so unattractive. Some of the older women were sighing as they saw me pass, no doubt thinking of their masked escapades from their younger years. I smiled courteously to all, hoping that I didn't seem too rude. Twice I saw Madame and Sir. I wasn't too worried though- they wouldn't have recognized me. Ella, Nina and Ann were the ones I had to look out for, but Ella was probably to occupied with the royals at the moment. Nina and Ann were no where to be found, which was a relief.  
  
Aside from the constant paranoia, I was actually enjoying myself. I sampled some things over at the buffet table, but left after I received some rather rude glares from the palace servants. It seems the meal wasn't to be served yet. Oops. I danced a lively gavotte and a slow waltz with a gentleman who just wouldn't take "no". Finally I pulled myself away from him and proceeded to the gardens, my heart racing, my mind filled with a billion questions. Namely, who was Ethan engaged to, or who was he GOING to be engaged to.  
  
The first thing that hit me when I went outside was how COLD it had gotten. I had only been in the castle for about fifteen minutes, but I suppose I had grown accustomed to the warmth from the huge blazing fires. Shivering, I stepped across the now slightly dewy grass in search of the gazebo. I didn't have to look far. Or more accurately, I didn't have to listen for very long. Soon strains of beautiful melody was heard over the polite chitchat of the guest and even the loud minuet being played indoors. This new music wasn't really loud, it was rather soft actually. But it was powerful- very slow and sad, like a lament over a dead loved one. I walked on, drawn to it, barely even thinking about Ethan now. Behind the line of lush green evergreens was the gazebo, pale and beautiful in the moonlight.  
  
I headed towards it, and nearly ran into a young lady in an expensive looking wine-colored gown. I apologized profusely while repositioning my mask, but my apology didn't seem to sink into her thick head, past that gigantic mass of red curls on her head. She gave me a very dirty look before flouncing off, mumbling something under her breath. I would have run after her and beaten the crap out of her but A) I was at a ball, and there for couldn't act like a servant B) this dress had cost me too much and C) I saw her wearing a ruby cut into the shape of a heart around her neck. I went numb from head to toe. Had I been any less of a woman, I may have fainted. So this was Ethan's bride to be, this red-haired wench of a royal. I HAD to find Ethan right now.  
  
Once again, it didn't take me too long to find my target. I simply followed the auburn bitch. There he was, standing by a rose hedge, looking rather uncomfortable and anxious. I swear the woman nearly peed in her dress she was so excited to see him. But, being the dignified person she was, she did nothing of the sort. "O Ethan dear, how good to see you! I missed you so much love!" With that she planted a big kiss on his lips. It was all I could do to look inconspicuous and not yank the hair out of her head. Thankfully, Ethan didn't seem to enjoy the spit exchange. "Listen, Tabitha, I need to talk to you." he began. Tabitha put a gloved hand tenderly to his lips. "Hush my darling, I know you have. uncertainties about marrying me. But I understand that they are only due to the stress of the marriage being so soon." Ethan sighed, knowing full well that he could not win on this. Shoulder's stooped, he stood next to Tabitha, arm uncomfortably draped around her shoulder as she chatted with another gentlemen.  
  
I started towards the unhappy couple, deciding what I should do, when I heard a horrifically familiar voice behind me. Quickly bending over to smell the roses in front of me I saw her out the corner of my eye. There was Ella, with the prince in tow. I gasped quietly. She actually had managed to snare the big one. Well congratulations for her, I still had a dilemma on my hands. I kept my nose down in the thorns until I was sure they had passed. Luckily for me, there was a single man walking over my way. I grabbed his arm, and introduced myself, while walking back over to the roses. "Hello sir, would you care to dance?" I asked, making my voice higher. The buffoon nodded vigorously and we did a slow graceful waltz to the haunting music from the gazebo. Well, I danced, he kept stepping on my toes. Every step we took brought us a tad closer to Ethan and Tabitcha. Finally the song ended. I turned towards the roses and raised my voice, while keeping my eye on Ethan. "Such beautiful flowers" I began. "So beautiful and delicate, but they have thorns and I respect that." It worked, Ethan's eyes lit up as I quoted more of his letter. " Such a beautiful garden too. What better place for the insignificant beetle to meet the rose." I stole a sideways glance at Ethan. He was wearing a look of shock and disbelief, and of course, Tabitha hadn't noticed a thing.  
  
"Tabitha dear," Ethan cooed. "I just thought I heard the dinner bell rang. Would you be a dear and go reserve our seats. There is something I have to do." This time he didn't look at me, but instead the gazebo. Tabitha gave a small squeal of delight and kissed him on the cheek. No doubt she thought he was going to ask the musicians to play a special song for them. Ethan and I watched her run inside. Then he started for the gazebo. I gave my dance partner a kiss on the cheek. 'It's been a pleasure dancing with you." I murmured. "But I have other matters of business to attend to now. Thank you." With that I walked briskly away, leaving the man with a very foolish grin on his face. I walked towards the gazebo and Ethan, but something suddenly stopped me. Diane's curse! I couldn't go over there with out all the musicians running at me. So I gathered up my courage and walked in front of Ethan but didn't look at him. I could feel his eyes on my back, wondering what I was doing. I walk over to the secluded swing that hung under an arch of pale blue glories. I sat down and started swinging aimlessly, waiting.  
  
I didn't have to wait long. Soon I felt a pressure on the other side of the swing. I looked up and saw Ethan. I could have kissed him right there. I knew I loved him. Ethan frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to come as a stable hand. Do you have any idea what would happen to you if you were found? You would be killed. You-" I sighed and put a hand to his mouth. "It's a long story." I started, but once again, the thought of Diane's curse stopped me. It was cruel and I would be taking advantage of him, but I had to know. Did he love me? There was one way to find out. "I.I'm not really Mabel." I said in a shaky voice. Ethan chuckled softly. "Of course you are. Who else would you be?" I bit my lip to keep from crying. What if he saw my face, but didn't see me? Well better to find out now. With quivering hands, I untied my mask and faced Ethan. I shut my eyes expecting the worse. He looked at me for the longest time. Finally I felt a slight pressure under my chin. I opened my eyes as he lifted my chin to look me in the eye.  
  
"I don't know what has gotten into you Mabel." Ethan said. "But I know who I am looking at." Relief poured out of me in the form of tears. I clung to a very confused Ethan, sobbing. In between tears, I told him the story, from Belinda's threat, to the dress, to Diane's "gift", only omitting Ella's parts. "And when I saw you with her." I whispered. "I didn't know what to do" Ethan said nothing, just held me. Finally my cries subsided and I hugged him, sniffling. He bent over and kissed me lightly on the head, his own voices a bit choked up. "You are very brave Mabel." I looked up, into his deep emerald eyes. "I love you." I breathed. Ethan smiled. "I love you too, but you already know that." he joked. Then he bent over and kissed me. I hung on to that moment of bliss for as long as I could. But questions kept eating away at my pleasure. Finally I pulled away from Ethan and looked him squarely in the eye.  
  
"What is it with you and Tabitha?" I inquired. He sighed and broke eye contact for a moment. "After we got back from traveling, that day I kissed you, I was introduced to her. She is the daughter of the highest chambermaid in the palace. I didn't think much about it then, what a fool I was. After I managed to get your letter sent to you, my father told me that I was to engaged to her. Believe me, it was NOT by my choice. I'm not sure what to do about her though." I bit my lip. There was only one solution that I could think of, but it was beyond risky. It was extremely dangerous. But we had to try. Before I could mention it to Ethan however, I was rudely interrupted.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Oooooo cliff hanger! Well I need your help, should Mabel be found out at the ball? Or should she not? I think I know which one I'm gonna do, but it would help to get your opinion on it. 


	11. troubles mount

Eh, short chapter  
  
************************************  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you doing with my fiancé?!" I jumped in surprise, then groaned inwardly. This would take some explaining to do with Tabitha. Sighing, I got to my feet and faced her. "How nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you Tabitha!" I said, with mock excitement. She just looked at me strangely, so I continued. "My husband is a royal guard as well, so he knows Sir Ethan. I was just congratulating him on his sudden engagement. You are the wife-to-be I presume?" Tabitha relaxed quite a bit, but she was still wary. "Who's your husband?" she inquired. Uh oh, I was in trouble now. Ethan piped in to save me "Frederick dear." With this she relaxed immensely. "Oh I see. Well, Ethan dear, the banquet isn't ready yet. Shall we go?" With out a word of goodbye in my direction, she grabbed Ethan by the elbow and marched off.  
  
I sighed, frustrated. Well, at least I knew that he loved me and that marrying Tabitha wasn't by choice. But I didn't know what to do. It now seemed urgent that we leave this place, for my sake, if I was found here, and for Ethan's so he wouldn't have to marry that- well nevermind what she was. He just wouldn't have to marry her. The only plan I could think of was for both of us to leave, leave the kingdom, but how? Different ideas ran through my head, each more futile than the last one. I was so wrapped up in the thought of escape, that I ran right into, you guessed it, the prince and Ella. I don't know how I did it, but somehow I managed to get my mask on and tie it as I was stumbling backward. As I dubiously apologized, the couple frowned at me.  
  
"Cinderella darling, perhaps we should go inside so that you aren't harmed by any more of these careless trollops." The prince sniffed. I was shocked, for two reasons. #1 being the fact that he had just called me a prostitute, and #2, he had called Ella, Cinderella. What kind of phony name was that? I could think of a hundred different names that were real, but Cinderella?! I sighed as they walked past, trying to maintain dignity, while repositioning my mask. Suddenly the knot in back gave way, and there I was, behind the two worst people I could think of, well aside from Tabitha, and all they had to do was turn around and I was dead. Luckily the prince was too occupied with trying to impress a bored Ella to turn around. But Ella, being bored as I just mentioned, heard my silent struggle and soft cursing behind her.  
  
I must admit, it was quite humorous when she turned around, only to see me there. Her eyes bulged for a moment, then her mouth kept snapping open and shut, mouthing "no" over and over again, like a dying fish. Of course the prince didn't notice this, he was too busy trying to impress her by talking about who he knew, and who that person was, and what kind of flower this was. I was lucky he was so thick-headed, he just kept dragging a now hiccuping Ella away from me, unwittingly saving my life. I was daring enough to shoot her a sly smile, then I took off, running as fast as I could to the other end of the garden. I then sank into a hedge, trying to catch my breath, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
As I got up, repositioned my mask VERY secularly, I decided the best thing to do was to leave the ball, and try and meet Ethan somewhere tomorrow. I started towards the castle, trying to ignore the couples staring at me. I reached the castle just as the dinner bell rang. I must say it was perfect timing on my part. I decided instead to slip back over to the gazebo to wait until Ethan came out again, which he might before dinner was over, just to get away from Tabitha. This way I wouldn't have to be on the lookout for Ella either, as she was probably sitting right next to the prince as the "guest of honor". There was only one flaw I saw in my plan. I was hungry.  
  
I had a lot of time to think out there, shivering in the gazebo. I thought about how Ethan and I would escape, I thought about where we would go, if we were going to get married, and how that would play out. I thought about where to meet tomorrow, what I was going to bring, and how we would travel. But the things I thought most about were how annoying Tabitha was, how "Cinderella" was going to pull this one off, how cold it was, and how hungry I was. My stomach growled again and again, angrily protesting the lack meagerness of the samples that I had tried earlier on. Just as I was about to risk being found, and go inside to save myself from starvation, the bell tower rang. It was 11:30. In only a half hour, Ella would be getting home. I had to leave before her. I chewed on my lip nervously, looking at the castle, willing Ethan to come out right then. But it wasn't Ethan that came out, it was Ella and, o my god, Tabitha, chatting up a storm.  
  
I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, so I did the only thing I could think of; I crouched down under the hedges, and I ran. Through the gardens, through the castle courtyard, and into the street I ran. When my feet finally hit the gravel of the road, I stopped, panting for breath. With shaking hands, I peeled off my slippers, undid my mask, and trudged the rest of the way home, heart heavy. My dress was all crumpled and trailing along the street, my feet ached, my hair was beginning to resemble Madame's but worst of all, I knew I would never see Ethan again. If I did, he would be side-by-side with Tabitha, perhaps as miserable as I would be.  
  
I finally reached the house, slipped inside, and started changing. I had just hidden my dress when the front door opened and Ella came in. I dived into my bed with a soft squeak and pretended to be asleep, watching her out of the corner of my, in case I had to start running. Ella looked at me for a moment, then sighed sadly, walking towards the stairs. It wasn't quite midnight yet, but I suppose the transformation was taking place, as she was limping up the stairs. She didn't seem to be in pain though, just very sad. Perhaps for the same reasons that I was. I waited until she was in her room before I moved. Then I sighed and rolled over, my pillow becoming decorated with tears as I fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************  
  
And just when it looks the bleakest. I leave you to wait. Mwahaha! Guess what?! I know what's going to happen in the rest of the story. I had serious writer's block, and then one night- revelation! So look for one to two more chapters. Thanks for all the comments! They've helped quite a bit. 


	12. The slipper

Last real chapter! Wohoo! I'm actually finishing a fic!!!  
  
****  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sounds of excitement and panic. As I groggily pulled myself out of bed and started getting dressed, I heard snippets of what was happening from a few of the other servants; "...entranced the prince last night," "...vowed to find her.", "...all maidens must try it on." I shook my head, trying to make sense of all this confusion. Try what on? What about the prince. But soon Belinda came into the room to enlighten us. I tried to suppress a giggle as I saw her come in. She still had a deep purple stain on the hem of her apron. Belinda glared at me as I hiccuped, then addressed us all.  
  
"As you all know, there was a ball last night at the royal palace." She began. "What you don't know is that a young maiden captured the prince's heart there." there was some wistful sighing and twittering among the scullery maids again. Belinda gave them a moment and then continued. "Unfortunately, she disappeared from the ball at around midnight. Leaving only..." the tyrant paused here for dramatic effect. "...a glass slipper." As a hush fell on the room, an unchecked gasp fell from my lips. Mortified, I tried to turn it into a yawn, but failed. I watched Belinda apprehensively, waiting to see if my suspicious behavior had caught her attention. Fortunately she continued as if nothing happened. "The love-stricken prince has made a vow to find this mysterious maiden, be she noble or servant." A small little glare was sent my way at this last statement. I felt my legs turn to water. "Today we are to help the ladies of this household get ready, and then I want you all in your best frocks, ready for when the prince's messenger arrives. It was decreed that all eligible maidens try the slipper on, and all eligible maidens shall." With that, she left the room with an air of shock and elation.  
  
I bit my lip and allowed myself to be swept along with the tidal wave of servants that were all heading out to prepare the house and it's residents. Belinda gave me another glare as I walked past, but I managed to keep my head up high and act as innocent as I could. Inside my stomach was melting and my thoughts were spinning. Would Ethan be coming? Would Belinda excuse me from trying on the shoe? If she did, then I would be able to slip away and go meet Ethan. That is unless Belinda decided to keep a watchful eye on me and make me do some sort of chore. Or she would drag me away in chains. From the looks of her expression, I was guessing the chains.  
  
As the procession of servants proceeded into the main hall, Ella came whisking down the stairs, scanning us with a frown. If she saw me, I'd surely die. I quickly ducked into the crowd. Edging and pushing my way through, I managed to end up as far away from her as possible, and conveniently, right in front of Ann. Curtsying low, I asked her if she would like assistance with anything. She scoffed and turned away, but Nina saved me by taking my offer instead. I thanked her silently from the bottom of my heart.  
  
It turned out that Nina was just as tyrannical as her sisters, just in a quite way. I had just run up that stair for the 10th time, trimming the train on her dress, when the bell rang at the door. Pandemonium broke out. Nina rushed past me, have dressed, trying to be the first one to the door. I ducked and curled up into a ball as the herd of women in the house came screaming out. Finally someone ended up opening the door. There stood a very frightened and shocked grocer holding a sack. "you ordered?" he squeaked.  
  
Everyone drew a breath of relief at the false alarm and went back to work. Nina nodded her approval of the train and set me to work sewing small white beads onto it. By the time I had finished that, Nina had no further use for me. I now was footsore, with aching fingers and free time. Slipping quietly into my quarters, I silently brushed through my hair and scrubbed at my face using tallow soap. I didn't dare take out my dress again, but I couldn't resist a small peak at it hiding beneath my bedroll. It's cheery red lifted my spirits and made me happy. Just as I had repositioned the cover on it though, the bell rang again, and my joy fizzled away.  
  
As all of the servants crowded around the door anxiously, Madame and her daughters greeted members of the royal guard and the royal duke of royal affairs into their home. I peered hopefully over the heads of others, but Ethan didn't seem to be there. I sighed, disappointed, but caught myself as Belinda came towards me. I gave her my best smile, but she grabbed my arm before I even knew what was happening. "We're getting this matter settled once and for all." She hissed, dragging me towards the front. I twisted and tugged, but had enough sense not to struggle too much. She pulled me over to where the household girls were sitting, and stopped there, her iron grip beginning to hurt my arm.  
  
The duke had just finished his gaudy little speech. "And therefore who ever shall fit this slipper shall be wedded to the prince in holy matrimony and live as the queen for the rest of her natural life." With that he rolled his parchment up with a snap and surveyed the throng around him. Nina, Anna and Ella were all seated in the center of the group, excited expressions on their face. Even Madame looked as if she would like to try it on, though obviously she wasn't permitted to. The duke motioned to one of the guards, who pulled out an ivory box. As he opened it, everyone leaned in with apprehension. Sitting inside the box was a glass slipper. As he delicately pulled it out, Ella paled, and a tiny, sharp intake of air was heard. I looked over to see what was the matter, and then I realized. The slipper was for the right foot. Ella's right foot was currently in a cast.  
  
I bit my lip and cast her a sad glance as Nina and Anna each tried on the shoe silently. Nina's feet were too small, and Anna couldn't put her wide ones into the narrow slipper. Both shrugged, unconcerned, though I knew they must have been disappointed. The tension in that room was so thick that I found it hard to breathe. Ella stared at the shoe, perhaps willing it to change into the left one. I wondered where her other shoe was, but then I remembered that it was the one that had cracked on the stairs. Poor Ella must have thrown it into the street last night, naïve of what it could have done for her. I couldn't stay too sorry for her though, because just then Belinda stepped forward, me in tow.  
  
"If it pleases his grace" she said formally, "I would like to let this wench try the shoe on next." The duke looked at Madame, who shrugged and nodded. Belinda shoved me roughly into a chair as the duke gently pulled the shoe off of Anna's foot. I could feel all eyes staring at me. My pulse quickened and I started to sweat. *Don't panic* I told my racing heart. *It probably won't even fit me. Thank goodness for callused feet for once.* The duke slipped the chilled glass over my foot, sliding it on. I felt my foot jam, and I closed my eyes in prayer. It must be too small, it probably got stuck on my toes. I heard no sound, which almost felt reassuring. I opened my eyes.  
  
The shoe fit.  
  
Perfectly.  
  
Damn it.  
  
How was I to know that my shoe size was the same as Ella's? I should have ripped the cursed thing off right then and there, and taken off running. I should have leapt up, confessing about Ella's fairy godmother. I did none of these things. I stared numbly at my foot, and then at the faces around me. Belinda's look was beyond rage. I started to sweat again, almost feeling the heat from her gaze. Madame's look was of surprise, as were Nina's and Anna's. Many of the servants looked shocked. Some looked jealous, and others were smiling at me. The duke looked down his nose at me and sighed softly.  
  
The worst though was Ella. Her face was grief-stricken, like her true love and just died. I mouthed an "I didn't know" to her, and pleaded silently with her to think about it. Her expression then changed to rage. Suddenly she let out an ear-piercing wail and fell to the floor. As Madame and her daughter's rushed to help the fallen girl, I felt a rough hand on my shoulder. Fearing it was Belinda, I turned around apprehensively. To my surprise and relief, it was a palace guard. "Let's go" he said gruffly.  
  
I don't remember the ride to the castle very well. I just know I was hauled into an expensive coach and forced to sit. As I watched the scenery, frozen, I remembered the shoe. Peeling it off, I handed it back to the duke. He looked at me scornfully and ripped it out of my hands. I withdrew into the seat, feeling more and more helpless as we neared the castle.  
  
I expected to be the only one there. How stupid of me. Of course there were many girls who had the same shoe size. They were all being brought by coaches, all in their best finery. I self-consciously tugged at my rag dress and tried to smooth out my hair. Perhaps I should have worn my ball dress. No- Belinda would have me burned as a witch for sure. The carriage stopped with a jerk, and the same burly guard hauled me out and led me into the palace.  
  
The palace was even more splendid in the daytime, but I was too nervous to notice much. My head swam, and my legs felt too weak to support any weight. Luckily for me, the guard practically carried me along. Finally we reached what looked like a waiting room. That's exactly what the girls there were doing; waiting. Every five minutes, a door connected to the room would open and another girl would be called in, only to be sent back out almost immediately, tears streaming down my face.  
  
I sat on the edge of a hard stone bench, staring dumbly ahead. So the prince was looking for Ella. He would see right off that I wasn't her, and send me away. Where would I go? I had already been basically fired, and if Belinda went through my things, she would find my dress, and hound me down. What if the prince recognized me from that day he came to the manor? Would he lock me up, sentence me to death? So wrapped up was I in these questions that I didn't notice that the girls around me were looking at me. Finally a guard came over and shook me. "Your turn." He said cheerfully.  
  
That walk to the door was the longest five seconds of my life. My heart skipped a beat with every step. Just as I was bout to die from stress, I noticed a flash of bright yellow flash of fabric from behind the door. Out popped, who would have guessed it, Diane, my personal fairy drunk. She looked a bit more sober, but I still didn't trust her. She gave me a small wink and a grin, raised her wand for a moment, and then disappeared. I glanced at the guards; they didn't seem to have noticed her. It wasn't until I walked through that door that I realized she was as insane sober as she was intoxicated.  
  
The prince was seated at a table, head in his hands. The guard gave a soft cough and then left. The prince looked up hopelessly. His eyes fell onto me, and he gave a cry of delight. "Cinderella!' he gasped, tears streaming down his face. "You've come back!" I took a step backwards with a squawk, but he was already upon me, all hugs and affection. Then he kissed me; a deep long passionate kiss that would take one's breath away. I nearly died disgust. What was he doing? Was he mad?  
  
Then it hit me. Diane. The idiot must have re-cursed me with that spell of hers. Well, it was keeping me alive for the moment. Uncertain of what to do next, I gently pulled the prince away and stared deep into his eyes. I was shocked to see that under all the lust, there seemed to be genuine affection in them. But the prince could feel that kind of emotion- could he?! The question defied all natural laws, so I decided not to find the answer. Instead I pretended to be Ella. "Oh dearest." I cooed, sickened by myself. "I thought I'd never return here. Now when I see you." I trailed off, helpless. The prince smiled at me sweetly and gave me a soft kiss. "I understand dearest." He whispered into my ear. I had to control my urge to squirm and push him away. Suddenly, a half backed, pathetic idea of escape came to my mind.  
  
I let my knees go out from under me, which wasn't hard to do considering my shocked state. As I slowly crumpled, the prince pulled me away with alarm. 'Are you all right my sweet?" he asked urgently. I nodded weakly and closed my eyes. "Just tired. Worn out." I said weakly. "Is there anywhere that I might take a small rest? I would like to talk to you again when I'm in better condition." The prince smiled. "Of course." He said, kissing my head. Clapping his hands, he brought a guard running into the room. I remembered Diane's gift just in time. Quickly I turned and let my hair fall in my face as the guard entered. The prince, being the fool he was, didn't notice at all. "Stephen, I want you to take this young lady to my royal chambers for a rest. And you may dismiss all those waiting in there." The guard bowed, and turned to open the door that held all the anxious dames. As he made the announcement, there were wails and screams that seemed to rock and shake the entire castle. I clung to the guards arm and he escorted me out a side door and down another hallway.  
  
As I walked down the hall, I kept my eyes open for anything that would help my escape plans. We passed an open door that led to a room filled with court officials and diplomats. They were all yelling bout talking excitedly. I caught the name "Ferdanine" and grinned to myself. Seems things were becoming very tense in the castle because of my masquerade. As the guard pulled me round a corner, I finally saw my chance. There, coming up on my right was a suit of armor, with a club positioned within reaching distance of me. This feat would take precision timing on my part. I chewed my lip and got ready.  
  
Lagging a single step behind the guard, I quickly extended by right arm to grab the club. It came away easily. In fact the whole set of armor came way easily. The entire suit crashed to the floor, As the guard turned around, bewildered, I grabbed the club with both hands and heaved with all my might, eyes shut. I felt it contact with something hard. My arm muscles screamed in pain, but I held on. Suddenly there was a loud thud and all was quiet.  
  
Hands still on the club, I opened one eye cautiously. There was the guard, sprawled out unconscious on the floor. I dropped the club in disbelief, A small shout of triumph escaped my lips, but was quickly suppressed by the sound of feet rushing down stairs. I looked around wildly. My escape plan was so flawed, I would be dead in a matter of seconds. Fortunately, I caught sight of a door that was open ajar, letting in fresh air. I flew through it and into a garden just as a group of servants entered the hall.  
  
I stopped to catch my breath, ready to run again. Luckily the servants rushed off in another direction and didn't bother to check out the door. I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore. Then I started walking cautiously along the beaten path, the tall hedges to my left shielding me from the view of anyone else who happened to be in the garden. As my pulse slowed down, I tried to decipher my situation. It was too dangerous to find Ethan now. As much as it broke my heart, I would have to leave him forever. I would leave the kingdom. Once again though, my plan lacked detail and planning. But one thing was certain; I had to get off the castle grounds. Just as I had made up my mind however, my plans were altered drastically by the cold feeling of a knife at my throat.  
  
As I tensed up, feeling the silver at my neck, I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "You little ungrateful bitch." hissed my attacker. I suppressed a gasp, feeling the grip on the knife tighten. "Ella?" I whispered. How could she have gotten here on her leg? Did Tina help her? "Listen to me. I didn't know my foot was your size. I don't want the prince- I don't even like him." I stammered, trying to reason with her. Ella gave a low growl and pressed the dagger closer to my flesh, drawing blood. "You don't deserve to live." She said dangerously.  
  
Nothing I said seemed to change her mind. I closed my eyes, waiting for the metal to slice through my neck, ending my life. Suddenly, Ella was pulled off me so forcefully, I was thrown to the ground. Whirling around, I looked up and saw Ella, struggling in Ethan's arms. She bit and clawed, but my man held on tight. Finally he managed to wrestle the knife away from her and throw her to the ground. Looking at the crumbled heap of human, sobbing on the ground, he raised the knife. I acted quickly, jumping up and grabbing his arm. He turned his wild eyes to me. 'Don't stop my Mabel." He said angrily. "She deserves it." I didn't know what to do, so I did what came naturally. I leaned forward and kissed him. He seemed to melt, knife lowered. Letting him go, I looked into his watering eyes. "You don't deserve to be a murderer." I said softly.  
  
I would like to say that we had a sweet romantic moment at being united, but Ella decided to start screaming at that moment. Ethan, alarmed, raised the knife again. I stopped him, and walked over to the blond on the ground. As she struggled to get up, I let my punch fly, knocked her square in the cheek and jaw. She staggered backwards and I flew at her again, this time for the temple. She staggered, then slumped back to the ground, unconscious. As guards were heard running down the hall, Ethan and I fled.  
  
As soon as we were safely on the outside of the palace walls, I turned to Ethan. "How did you know where to find me?" I gasped. Ethan gave a small smile. "I heard that the prince had found his true love. It nearly made my heart break to hear it, but I was assigned to escort the women out of the waiting room. In there I heard one of them talking about a 'brunette bitch.' who was dressed like a servant that had one the prince's heart over. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to see for myself. Then there was the crash in the hall, so I just followed the obvious signs." He looked at me, waiting for an explanation. I cracked a grin. "Diane." I said grimly. Ethan nodded, obviously relieved that I didn't love the prince. Then he swept me up in his arms and gave me a long sweet kiss. I took that as reassurance that we were now ok. 


	13. Epilogue

Well, that's the end of my tale. I'd like to say that we lived happily ever after, and never had any troubles ever again. But I would be lying. The point is that we lived happily. "Cinderella" was found unconscious in the garden, just where we left her. Imagine her surprise to wake up in the prince's arms. Nevertheless, they were married the next day and had plenty of marital disputes of their own. Poor Nina, Anna and Madame were cast as the evil stepmother and sisters, while Ella was the sweet daughter turned servant that everyone now knows. I laugh sadly when I hear these tales, but it really doesn't matter. What happened, happened.  
  
What about Ethan and me you ask? Well, we're currently taking it slowly, getting to know each other before we decide on marriage. It's very peaceful here (for our safety, I can't tell you where we ran off to), so life is nice. Ella's knife left a small scar on my neck, but Ethan still says I am beautiful. I guess that's all that really matters then; we love each other. Cinderella be damned; we have our own fairy tale come true!  
  
***  
  
Yay! First fic done! Thanks to all my reviewers, you stuck with me through my writer's block and bad writing. No I don't think I will write a sequel, but you never know. Tabitha comes back? Mwahaha.... 


End file.
